Mi Navidad es Para Ti
by Deikan
Summary: Reto ItaDei "Nuestra Primera Vez". Deidara nunca ha podido disfrutar plenamente de la Navidad. Por ello, Itachi se ha propuesto regalarle a su novio su primera Navidad juntos para que se lleve un buen recuerdo de esta época del año tan especial.


**¡Hola! Vais a acabar hartos de mí, en especial Itara xD Pero quiero que todos nos quedemos con un buen sabor de boca con este reto tan chuli, así que voy a estar dando guerra -en la medida de lo posible- para rellenar huequitos en blanco con otras publicaciones que se me ocurren en el día y bajo mucho estrés, jajajaja (ná, yo no me estreso ni agobio por nada xD). En esta ocasión siento que sea tan corto, pero no tengo tiempo suficiente para escribir y la cabeza me duele horrores -.- Para la próxima intentaré mejorar el resultado. Y conste que esto lo hago por los fans del ItaDei y por el reto, uhn!**

**¡Disfrutadlo!**

**_Naruto_ y sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

**Mi Navidad es Para Ti**

- Listo, uhn! –dijo Deidara al tiempo que hinchaba el pecho con orgullo.

Agarró la mano que Itachi le tendía y bajó lentamente de la escalera en la que se encontraba subido. Había sido una tarea larga y complicada –que se hubiese facilitado si el tonto pero adorable de su novio se hubiese acordado del lugar en el que había guardado los adornos de años anteriores-, pero había merecido la pena. Después de invertir toda la tarde en ello, el árbol de Navidad estaba completamente decorado.

Ya sobre tierra firme Deidara dedicó varios minutos a contemplar su obra de arte. El Uchiha le había ayudado a montar la estructura del abeto artificial –ambos se habían mostrado contrarios a comprar un árbol talado de verdad que posteriormente acabase seco y en la basura-, pero había dejado la decoración en manos de su pareja. Debido a que había pasado la mayor parte de su vida en un orfanato que carecía de recursos económicos suficientes como para organizar grandes fiestas, el rubio jamás había tenido ornamentos con los que celebrar una época del año tan especial. Por ese motivo, Itachi se había propuesto ofrecerle a su novio unas Navidades inolvidables que habían comenzado con la ornamentación de la casa que compartían, en concreto del abeto.

Bolas de cristal de diversos colores colgaban con gracia, salpicando aquí y allá de brillantes tonalidades el verde del arbusto. Pequeñas figuras que simbolizaban angelitos dorados y hombres regordetes vestidos de rojo y en trineo se sostenían sobre las ramas, mientras que tiras de serpentinas chillonas bordeaban la estructura con milimétrica separación entre ellas. Coronando la cima se encontraba una enorme estrella dorada que brillaba con luz propia y de la que partía la hilera de bombillitas que iluminarían todo el árbol.

- Ha quedado muy bien –le felicitó el moreno.

- ¿Qué esperabas? Lo he hecho yo, uhn! –sonrió el otro con fingida arrogancia.

Itachi le rodeó la cintura con un brazo y le besó fugazmente en los labios. Acto seguido puso en sus manos el interruptor que activaba las luces que había colocado en el árbol y se alejó en dirección a la puerta. Apagó la luz de la lámpara del salón y volvió al lado de su pareja, a quien rodeó dulcemente la cintura desde detrás.

- ¿Estás listo? – susurró en su oreja.

Por toda respuesta, Deidara pulsó el pequeño botón que accionaba el mecanismo. Y, entonces, la habitación se llenó de color. Las bombillitas comenzaron a brillar y parpadear de manera salteada, iluminando cada adorno, cada rama, cada pequeño detalle de la decoración con suavidad.

Itachi observó cómo su novio se quedaba maravillado ante el espectáculo de colores que estaba viendo. Su boca se encontraba ligeramente entreabierta por la sorpresa al tiempo que sus ojos se movían sin descanso, siguiendo la ruta que marcaban las pequeñas luces con curiosidad.

- Es precioso –murmuró impactado por la hermosa visión.

El Uchiha estrechó entre sus brazos a su compañero. El rubio se veía especialmente hermoso bajo las luces, con su dulce rostro iluminado como el de un niño que descubre por primera vez la magia de la Navidad. Era adorable y tierno, y eso le encantaba.

- No podría estar más de acuerdo –susurró en su oído antes de besar su cabeza.

Haría que esas Navidades fuesen las mejores de la vida de su chico. Le haría disfrutar y experimentar cada una de las actividades típicas de la fecha, ya fuese en su casa o en la calle, por muy infantiles que pudiesen parecer. Estaba dispuesto a regalar a Deidara todo lo que se había perdido de niño y de adolescente, y quería hacerlo con él. Porque, sabía, todos los placeres de la vida se disfrutan mucho más en pareja. Y la Navidad era uno de esos placeres que la vida les tenía reservados para compartir.

* * *

**Sé que me he adelantado a la fecha de la Navidad, pero no se me ocurría otra cosa -.- Si hay errores ortográficos lo siento, revisaré el texto en cuanto tenga un poco de tiempo para solucionarlo, pero ahora necesito dormir un poco.**

**Ais, qué lástimas, ¡que el reto se nos acaba! **

**¡Nos leemos!**


End file.
